Sweet Doctor
by De-chan 00
Summary: Por conta das minhas inúmeras experiências desagradáveis com dentistas, carrego comigo uma espécie de trauma. Trauma que eu estou disposta a superar se for para poder experimentar um certo docinho. UA - SWEET Kakashi&Anko -


_Sweet Doctor_

Mais um dia de correria nesta cidade infernal, nesse calor infernal... Credo, parece que todo mundo resolve bater perna no centro exatamente no mesmo dia. E parece que quanto mais quente, mais gente, e quanto mais gente, mais quente.

Aliás, o centro é um inferno a parte. Existe toda uma atmosfera macabra encobrindo o centro. Veja bem, não importa se faz sol ou chuva, se é dia ou noite, o centro sempre será cinza. Cinza, isso mesmo! Repare que esta é a cor predominante no centro da sua cidade.

E repare também nas pessoas que andam por lá. Cruzes, elas me dão medo. Note que elas caminham com o olhar fixo em um único ponto, porém, perdido. São como zumbis. Elas esbarram em você, batem com aquelas suas benditas sacolas de compras nas suas pernas, e nem ao menos pedem desculpas. E também temos a abundante fauna de um típico centro urbano: os pombos. Éca, que bicho nojento!

Bem, todos estes fatores fazem do centro um lugar infernal. Mas, pra mim, a coisa mais terrível, que representa o centro, é o dentista. Calma, eu explico... Sabe aquelas coisas que, quando você é criança, acaba associando umas às outras sem que tenham realmente algum sentido? Bem, ir ao centro, pra mim, sempre foi sinônimo de ir ao dentista. Logo, o centro, além de infernal é aterrorizante.

Isso porque, desde aquela época, ir ao dentista, pra mim, sempre foi muito problemático. Desde criancinha, até hoje, uma mulher feita, eu guardo um imenso arsenal de experiências desagradáveis com dentistas.

Uma delas, a primeira, me marcou demais. Demais, demais... Já ouvi muitos psicólogos dizerem que algumas crianças, devido a más experiências, podem tornar-se adultos traumatizados. Bom, eu acho que é o meu caso.

Eu tinha cinco anos e um dente mole. Ou dente de leite, como preferir (as duas nomenclaturas são estranhas). Preciso deixar claro: não era a primeira vez que um dente meu estava prestes a cair. Logo, eu sabia, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele cairia SOZINHO.

Aquela agonia toda de ter o dente mole era um pesadelo! Eu não comia direito por medo de engolir o dente. Mas também não queria que ele caísse por que era ruim quando a língua encostava na gengiva ainda sensível. Éca, que coisa terrível!

Minha mãe estava preocupada com o meu dente e insistia em me levar ao dentista dela. Eu não queria ir. Eu era criança mas não era idiota. Iam querer arrancar o meu dente! Mas como todos sabemos, crianças são inocentemente influenciadas a fazer coisas que elas não querem, manipuladas através de chantagens e promessas. Minha mãe, cobra manipuladora (eu amo a minha mãe mas naquele dia ela se tornou uma cobra manipuladora), disse-me, ao pé do ouvido: "Ele tem uma _cadeira lilás_."

Uma cadeira lilás? Uma cadeira lilás? Ok, não tenho palavras para definir o quão mágico aquilo me pareceu. Um dentista com uma cadeira lilás? Melhor que isso, só se fosse rosa! Fiquei completamente encantada com a ideia de me deitar em uma cadeira gigante e lilás. Talvez o dentista finalmente fosse legal. Um dentista que tem uma cadeira lilás tem que ter um bom coração. Era isso que a minha doce e ingênua mente infantil imaginava.

Bem, minha mãe me levou ao tal dentista. Ao entrar no consultório, o mesmo cheiro nauseante de ar-condicionado... Já reparou que consultórios de dentistas e laboratórios de informática tem o mesmo maldito cheiro? Pois é.

Nos sentamos e esperamos. Mamãe folheava uma revista qualquer e eu a acompanhava. O chato era que lá não tinha nenhuma revistinha colorida pra que eu me distraísse. Mas não importava... Eu estava ansiosa para ver a cadeira lilás.

- Anko? – a secretária chamou. Era a minha vez. Mamãe me levou até a sala do dentista.

- Olá, Anko! – ele me comprimentou gentilmente, você sabe, como se comprimenta as crianças.

É, ele foi simpático comigo. Mas hoje percebo, aquilo tudo era apenas atuação para disfarçar sua alma psicopata.

- Sente-se...

Ooooh, lá estava ela! A cadeira mais linda que eu já tinha visto na minha vida. A _linda cadeira gigante lilás_. Era linda, linda, linda. Além de lilás, era cheia de botões! E os botões também eram coloridos e cheios de letrinhas que, na época, eu não fazia a menor ideia do que queriam dizer, mas quem se importava? Era uma cadeira _lilás_ e _cheia de botões_. Era como uma espaço-nave. Não, era melhor... Era uma cadeira _gigante_ e _lilás_.

Não perdi tempo e me sentei na cadeira, enquanto o doutor conversava com a minha mãe. Ela contou a ele que eu estava com o dente da frente mole. Mas não estava muito mole... Estava... Meio mole, se é que isso faz algum sentido. E eu o ouvi dizer, "Eu dou um jeito nisso." Hoje, lembrar destas palavras me causa arrepios.

Ele veio até mim, e disse que ia tirar o dente. Eu disse que não precisava, que iria cair sozinho, como o outro. Ele disse que não iria doer nada. E eu acreditei.

Ao sentí-lo mexer no meu dente, comecei a chorar. Ele mexia, mexia e mexia mas, era óbvio que não iria sair tão fácil, ainda não estava mole o suficiente. Ai começou a doer. E eu comecei a chorar de verdade, pedindo para que ele parasse. Mas o desgraçado parou? NÃO! Sabe o que ele fez? Ele girou o meu dente, 360 GRAUS! Juro, juro, juuuro! TREZENTOS E SESSENTA! E ainda assim, o dente custou a sair.

Sangrou. Sangrou muito, e foi terrível. Até hoje me lembro daqueles olhos sádicos. Olhos de maníaco.

Agora, carrego comigo este trauma de dentistas. Mamãe diz que eu exagero, e que eu não tenho trauma nenhum. Ela está errada. Eu jurei a mim mesma, quando era pequena, que nunca mais iria ao dentista. Bem, nunca consegui me livrar totalmente.

O tempo passou e hoje eu continuo frequentando o dentista. Não o mesmo, claro. Na verdade, já troquei de dentista umas dez vezes. Cada vez que um deles, ou uma de suas secretárias petulantes, fazia algo que julgo desagradável, eu trocava.

Até que um dia, por indicação de um amigo que sabia desse meu problema com profissionais da área odontológica, marquei uma consulta com outro dentista. Corria pela cidade que o cara era bom, muito bom. Não só bom profissional mas, um cara simpático também. Quer modo melhor de se divulgar um dentista do que pelo boca a boca?

Era caro mas talvez valesse a pena.

E valeu. O cara é realmente ótimo e é o que está comigo há mais tempo. Hoje mais cedo fui até o consultório dele.

Ao entrar lá, a secretária dele Shizune, me recebeu com um belo sorriso.

- Bom dia, Anko! O doutor já vai atendê-la!

Acho tão bonito quando chamam alguém de 'Doutor'. Quero dizer, se o cara é chamado assim é porque ele é o máximo! Alguém decidiu que ele é apto pra cuidar das pessoas e isso é maravilhoso! Aquele da cadeira lilás, não merecia ser chamado de doutor e devia estar apodrecendo na cadeia, psicopata filho da mãe!

Peguei uma revista de fofocas qualquer e me sentei, agurdando ser chamada. Não demoraria muito, visto que cheguei em cima da hora. Uns dois minutos depois, um garoto loiro surge da porta da salinha do doutor, com as bochechas um tanto inchadas. Shizune sorriu para ele.

- É nisso que dá não escovar os dentes direito, Naruto-kun.

O tal do Naruto saiu de lá com uma bela de uma carranca por conta do sermão que tinha levado. Em seguidinha o doutor veio me chamar.

- Anko! Vamos lá?

Foooooofo! Esse cara alto, magrelo, de cabelos prateados é o meu dentista! Esse é o Doutor Kakashi. Aaaaah, ele é tããão legal! Sabe aquelas pessoas que assim que você bate o olho, simpatiza? Então, o Dr. Kakashi é uma dessas pessoas.

- E então, Anko, o que me conta de novo? – como sempre, ele começava a puxar assunto.

Entrei na salinha dele e já estava tudo pronto para me receber.

- Nada de mais doutor. – respondi, sentando-me na cadeira.

A cadeira do Dr. Kakashi também é legal. Não me parece gigante, mas tem um tamanho legal. Ela não é lilás e nem rosa, mas é verde. Eu gosto de verde.

- O que é isso, tem que ter alguma coisa! – sentou-se ao meu lado. - Já se passaram... Seis meses desde a sua última visita. – Ele sabia que eram seis meses porque olhou em um papel com o meu histórico de... dentes.

- É sério, doutor... – respondi, enquanto sentia a altura em que estava a cadeira, diminuir. – Nenhuma novidade!

Ele me deu aquele caninho de sucção e em seguida coloquei em minha boca.

- Trabalho, festas, namorados...? - analisava meus dentes com aquele micro-espelhinho e continuava conversando comigo.

- Trabalho, aquela correria de sempre. Festas, cada vez mais raras, assim como os namorados.

Eu me sentia uma idiota por ter que conversar com ele com aquele troço na boca. _Han-han, Hun-hun_. Eu mesma mal podia entender o que dizia, imagine ele.

- Não... Eu não acredito nisso. Você tem uma cara de baladeira.

Achei graça do comentário dele. E achei mais graça ainda porque ele realmente havia entendido o que eu acabara de dizer.

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, e ele continuava a cutucar meus dentes com aquela mini-garra e o mini-espelho. Eu gostava de ficar observando o teto, as paredes... Tudo em tons clarinhos de verde, assim como a cadeira. Por vezes eu olhava nos olhos do doutor. Caramba, o Doutor Kakashi tem uma cicatriz SI-NIS-TRA no olho esquerdo. Não, é sério! É um absurdo de enorme. Fico me perguntando se ele brigou com um desses aparelhos bizarros dele.

- Hum, Anko... Tenho uma boa e uma má notícia pra você... Qual você quer primeiro?

- A boa...

- Hum... Se eu te contar a boa primeiro, não vai fazer sentido.

Então porque perguntou qual que eu queria? Francamente, Doutor Kakashi...

- Você tem uma cárie, lá atrás.

- EEEEEEH? COMO? – Ok, nessa hora, se o doutor não fosse rápido, eu teria batido com a testa naquela lâmpada esquisita.

- É beeem, lá atrás, - puxou-me pelo ombro, fazendo com que eu me deitasse de novo. - provavelmente a sua escova de dentes não está chegando lá. Além disso, você masca muito chiclete, não é?

O tom reprovador dele fez com que eu me encolhesse na cadeira. De fato, eu vivo mascando chicletes.

- Mas fique calma. A boa notícia é que ela é bem pequena. Nós vamos fazer uma obturaçãozinha...

- Nãããão! – novamente, quase dei de testa na lâmpada. Santo Doutor Kakashi!

Agora eu estava começando a ficar nervosa.

- Vai doer!

- Não vai não.

Muito bem, eu já tinha ouvido aquele papinho furado. Eu sabia, ia doer. E eu teria que trocar de dentista de novo, o que era uma pena. O Doutor Kakashi era sempre um docinho comigo.

- Não vai doer porque eu vou usar... isso!

Ele me mostrou uma injeção... Haha! No que DIABOS ele estava pensando? Que aquilo iria me acalmar?

Me encolhi ainda mais na cadeira, o que não passou despercebido por ele.

- Olha, se doer, você pode dar um chute na minha cabeça. – aí ele sorriu pra mim. Mesmo usando a máscara branca, eu sabia que ele estava sorrindo porque quando ele faz isso, os olhinhos dele se encolhem e ficam quase fechados.

Bem, não havia escapatória. Doutor Kakashi levaria um belo chute na cabeça.

_(...)_

- Jááá?

- Já!

- Mas... Mas eu não senti nada!

- Sorte a minha, não? – sorriu. – Dá uma olhada.

Ele me passou o espelho e eu não vi nada de especial ali. Só continuava falando estranho por conta da anestesia. Falando estranho o caramba, eu estava babando.

- Doutor, quanto tempo eu vou ficar assim?

- Hum, daqui a uma hora, uma hora e meia, o efeito passa.

- Ah, bom!

E chegamos ao meu momento favorito da consulta.

- Quer uma balinha?

- Precisa perguntar?

Aaaaaaaaah, aquele pote cheio de balas coloridas era lindo! Roxas, vermelhas, verdes, laranjas e... **Amarelas**, as minhas favoritas! Fui em busca da minha adorada bala de **abacaxi**. E para minha infelicidade, não encontrei nenhuma. Fiquei desolada. Pela primeira vez sairia do consultório do Doutor Kakashi sem a balinha amarela de abacaxi.

Bom, era o que eu achava... Até ver a mão do Doutor Kakashi estendida em minha direção.

- Era a última, guardei pra você.

Ooooh! Ali estava ele, segurando a última balinha amarela de abacaxi. Sim, meu coração se derreteu. Ele é fofo, muito fofo, o melhor dentista do mundo.

Ele me acompanhou até a salinha de recepção.

- Doutor, eu já posso comer? – Ah, vocês sabem... Tem vezes que a gente vai ao dentista e eles nos proíbem de comer por algumas horas. E se tem algo que me irrita, é ir ao centro e não poder dar uma passadinha no Mc Donalds.

- Se você conseguir comer com a boca desse jeito... – novamente, eu vi os olhos dele se encolherem.

Nos despedimos brevemente e ele virou-se para um garoto moreninho que estava sentado no sofá.

- Vamos lá, Kiba?

O garoto sorriu e eu quase gritei de susto. Pelo amooor de Deus, ele parecia um vampiro, ou um lobisomem, ou qualquer outra criatura mitológica bizarra. Ele tinha caninos GI-GAN-TES. Cruzes, cruzes!

Acertei a conta com a Shizune e fui feliz e saltitante comprar um Mc Donalds pra viagem.

_(...)_

Depois de mais um dia de correria na cidade infernal, num calor infernal, finalmente cheguei à tão esperada sexta-feira à noite. Ah, tem coisa melhor do que chegar em casa e deitar-se no sofá sabendo que você não precisa ir trabalhar no dia seguinte?

Hoje o que eu mais queria era ficar em casa vendo um filme 'Sessão da Tarde' enquanto devorava uma caixa de chocolates... Porém, minha companheira de quarto Kurenai, insistiu em me levar a uma boate nova que abriu há uma semana atrás.

Olha, eu realmente gosto de uma farra, mas hoje eu não estava afim. Eu estava exaaaausta. Mas Kurenai é persistente e me convenceu.

Chegando lá acabei me animando. Kurenai sempre me questiona sobre o fato de eu detestar os centros urbanos lotados de gente te batendo com sacolas, e gostar de lugares apertados com gente te dando cotoveladas o tempo inteiro. Eu mesma não soube responder a pergunta dela. Mas acho que é por conta daquela música fractal. _Tunts, tunts, tunts, tuntuntunts, tunts, tunts_... Além das luzes coloridas piscando loucamente... É contagiante!

Eu e Kurenai estávamos dançando feito loucas! Como eu amo dançar! Nossa, me faz muito bem, é algo que todas as pessoas deveriam fazer todos os dias para esquecer dos problemas e relaxar.

O que me deixou surpresa foi que, dessa vez, eu me cansei primeiro que a Kurenai. Nossa, ela está super energética hoje, o que me deixa um pouco assustada. Ela não é quietona e nem superagitada, ela é o meio termo, sabe? Ela me parece feliz. Avisei à ela que iria até o bar tomar alguma coisa. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, confirmando que havia escutado, e eu fui.

Sentei-me em um banco de frente para o balcão. O som do _Tunts, tunts_ pareceu ficar mais abafado. O barman me ofereceu o cardápio e foi atender outras pessoas enquanto eu escolhia minha bebida. Estava bem difícil de escolher, as bebidas eram bem... exóticas. Algumas tinham o nome correto, outras eram chamadas através de metáforas e outras tinham nomes bem sugestivos.

Quando eu finalmente tinha me decidido, senti uma mão pousando sobre o meu ombro. Pensei que fosse a Kurenai, dei dois tapinhas sobre a mão e me virei para fitá-la. E ao invés de encontrá-la encontrei um moço.

- Oi.

- Oi? – eu olhei pra ele confusa.

- Ué, não reconhece mais o seu dentista? – ele riu.

Céus, foi só quando ele apertou os olhinhos daquele jeitinho cute, que eu o reconheci. Cacetada, era o Doutor Kakashi. O Doutor Kakashi estava numa balada.

Como eu não o reconheci? Como eu não o reconheci? Eu tenho certeza absoluta de que me lembraria daquele rosto se o tivesse visto ao menos uma vez!

- Doutooooooor! – sorri de volta. Ele sentou-se no banco ao meu lado.

- Que susto você me deu. – respondeu bem-humorado.

Não, é sério... Agora olhando-o bem, era IMPOSSÍVEL eu tê-lo reconhecido.

- Me desculpe, doutor, mas eu acho que essa é a primeira vez que eu te vejo sem máscara. – falei meio sem graça. Ele me pareceu surpreso.

- Hum, - deu uma leve coçadinha na bochecha, pensativo. – tenho que tomar mais cuidado com isso.

Repito, IMPOSSÍVEL. Além do fato de eu estar olhando para o rosto dele pela primeira vez, tinha a roupa. Ele não estava usando branco, estava com uma camiseta tipo esporte chique, azul e calça preta. Tudo bem, ainda tínhamos a cicatriz sinistra no olho, mas não dava pra ver ali com aquela luz baixa!

- Você me parece meio perdido. – ri. Doutor Kakashi não parecia o tipo de cara que saia pra night.

- E estou mesmo. – deu uma risada alta.

Muito bem... Aquela camiseta estava me mostrando coisas que eu não tinha reparado antes... Eu achava que o doutor era magrelo mas até que ele é bem... forte. Beeem forte. E ele tem uma tatuagem no braço esquerdo mas, não consigo ver direito o que é por causa da manga.

Uau. O que está acontecendo? Porque o Doutor Kakashi me pareceu tão GATO de repente? Antes ele era só "Doutor Kakashi, o moço bonzinho que distribuía docinhos...". E agora ele era "Doutor Kakashi, me leva pra casa e cuida de mim". Caramba, o rosto dele é incrivelmente bonito. É um crime a profissão exigir-lhe que trabalhe de máscara.

- Veio sozinho?

- Não, eu vim com um amigo. Mas me parece que ele encontrou a namorada dele. Ah, lá está!

Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao ver que o tal do amigo do doutor estava atracado com a minha amiga? Então era ele, o moreno bonitão que Kurenai mencionou? Hmm... Ele era bonitão mesmo, pelo menos olhando daqui.

- Ele é dentista também?

- Nããão... – ele pareceu se divertir com a minha pergunta. – Dentistas não fumam. E Asuma fuma na mesma proporção que uma churrasqueira acesa solta fumaça.

Ah, realmente. Kurenai sempre chegava em casa fedendo a cigarro.

- Bom, aquela mulher que está com ele é a minha amiga!

- Não brinca! Sua amiga é a "morena dos olhos hipnotizantes"?

- Parece que sim!

Ele sorriu.

- Posso te pagar uma bebida? – apesar de clichê, aquilo havia soado de uma maneira extremamente envolvente.

- Claro.

- O que vai ser?

- Hum... Piña Colada!

- Ei, amigo, - acenou para o garçom. – uma piña colada e uma Original.

Hum, Doutor Kakashi bebe cerveja.

- Você gosta mesmo de abacaxi. – eu continuo me surpreendendo em ver como ele gravou meu gosto por abacaxis.

- Eu amo abacaxi! Gosto mais quando estão bem docinhos.

Nada contra os azedinhos... Você já comeu tanto abacaxi que a sua boca chegou a arder depois? Bom, isso é porque você não ama tanto abacaxis quanto eu.

- Ei, doutor, deixa eu te dizer...

- Espera, espera, espera... – ele riu. – Por favor, não me chame de doutor, me faz parecer velho.

- Tudo bem, _Kakashi_. – Ok, era muito estranho dizer só o nome dele. Mas eu gostei de dizer. E ele me pareceu gostar de ouvir. – Eu tenho que dizer que estou realmente surpresa em te encontrar aqui.

Gente, médicos e dentistas tem vida social?

- Eu vim arrastado. – os olhos dele rolaram um pouco.

É, ele não parecia ser o tipo de cara que gosta do _Tunts, tunts_.

Nossas bebidas chegaram e nós ficamos conversando. O Doutor Kakashi... Digo, o Kakashi é realmente bom de papo. Não ficamos nem uma vez sequer naquele silêncio constrangedor ou então naquela conversa de elevador. Ele é uma companhia muito agradável. E a voz dele é tão gostosa de se ouvir. Porque eles não desligam essa porcaria de _Tunts, tunts,_ e não o ouvem?

Assim que terminamos a bebida eu me levantei cheia de entusiasmo:

- Ei, vamos dançar?

Ele suspirou fingidamente e se levantou.

- Tudo bem mas, eu não sei dançar isso.

- Eu te ensino, _doutor_.

Eu o puxei pela mão e o levei até a pista. Sabe que o Doutor Kakashi não demorou muito a pegar o jeito da coisa? Era como se ele copiasse os movimentos de todo mundo que estava em volta.

Enquanto dançavamos, meus olhos acabaram encontrando os de Kurenai. Era como se ela só estivesse esperando que eu olhasse pra ela. E devia ser isso mesmo. Ela sorriu, e fez um positivo. Eu sorri de volta e, para tentar dizer quem era o meu parceiro de dança, fiz uma mímica como se estivesse escovando os dentes. Não deu um muito certo, visto que ela me deu um sorriso malicioso. Bom, acho que ela pegou a mensagem errada.

Ah, hoje eu ganhei uma percepção completamente nova sobre os dentistas. Quero dizer, talvez nem todos fossem malucos, afinal. O fato é que eu estava tendo um ótimo momento com um dentista. O meu dentista.

Doutor Kakashi era um docinho. E a cada gargalhada sua cheia de dentes perfeitos, me deixava com ainda mais a água na boca. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu não ligaria em ter que enfrentar uma nova cadeira lilás só para poder experimentá-lo. E nem de ganhar uma cárie por prová-lo demais.

_Fim._

* * *

Sim, essa história contém muitas opiniões pessoais. E sim, a história da cadeira lilás faz parte da minha vida. HAUIEHAUIEHUIEHAIU

Devido às minhas constantes idas ao dentista devido ao meu problema de Bruxismo, esse tema não saia da minha cabeça.

A fic ficou bobinha mas, tá valendo. Eu estava com saudades de fazer one.

BeijosBeijosBeijos! :D

**Review? *-***


End file.
